


The Best Kind of Friendship

by werewolfkevinli



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, No Chicago Walp, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfkevinli/pseuds/werewolfkevinli
Summary: Pitch Perfect 3 AU One-Shot where Chicago Walp isn't there with a lot of Bechloe fluff as they (finally) realize their feelings for once another after being the closest of friends over the past 7 years.Meaning... Pitch Perfect 3 spoilers because it revolves around the plot of PP3!





	The Best Kind of Friendship

"You know what’s the best kind of friendship?”

 

“Love.”

 

* * *

 

 

The Bellas were a well knit family. They knew each other’s secrets, problems, and even when they had toners for other people.

 

And everyone in the Bellas knew that Beca had a toner for Chloe and that Chloe had a toner for Beca.

 

Expect for the fact that neither Chloe nor Beca truly understood their true feelings for one another. That was until the USO trip.

 

7 years had passed since they had first met at the activities fair at Barden, Chloe had predicted that they were gonna become “fast friends,” and they truly met each other in the shower singing a duet of Titanium.

 

And according to Chloe’s prediction and just like that shower duet, they just fit together so harmoniously. In those 7 years, they had grown closer as best friends, co-leaders of the Bellas, and eventually roommates after they had graduated from Barden in their tiny apartment in Brooklyn with Fat Amy (even bedmates), but not lovers, which surprised the rest of the Bellas especially when they had shown that they had great chemistry with one another.

 

Chloe always maintained that the relationship was unrequited and one-sided especially cause Jesse was in the equation while they were at Barden and as a result she thought that Beca was straight.

 

On the other hand, Beca was just too afraid that Chloe’s relationship was strictly platonic and the affection she had received was just how bubbly and personable Chloe was as a person.

 

They had come so close to actually realizing their feelings for one another throughout those 7 years. It first occurred at Worlds in Denmark, if it weren’t for Jesse (and Benji) having made the trip out to Denmark to see the Bellas perform. Beca after seeing Benji and Emily kiss before they went onto the stage and won, saw how happy they looked being together and thought about her relationship with Chloe and how she was always the one to brighten up her day no matter what. But even after their close encounter at Worlds and after Beca broke up with Jesse, when they moved to Brooklyn together, both of them wanted to let each other know how they felt about each other, but they just could never find the right place and time to express their feelings toward one another seem romantic and genuine.

 

But nevertheless, they still were practically inseparable as the closest of friends for those 7 years. Even just in their 3 years in their Brooklyn apartment, they cuddled up on their bed together, drank together, cried together, ranted together, and spooned in bed together. They had even drunkly kissed before, but after the next morning neither of them would mention what occurred the night before. They were the bestest of friends through and through. Just as Fat Amy once said, “You’re Beca and Chloe, together you’re Bhloe, and everyone loves a good Bhloe.”

 

On tour, they seemed to be more inseparable than the rest of the Bellas had seen before, a lot like how Jessica and Ashley constantly were. They were the talk of the Bellas even to the point of classifying them as an old married couple. Aubrey spearheaded the discussion as she had been one of the first ones to realize that there were consistently sparks and hearts surrounding the two of them constantly. But all of the Bellas were happy to be seeing one another after such a long period of not seeing each other, much less singing together. For the most part, they had FaceTimed each other and kept in contact in the group text, but being together once again, was something truly spectacular.

 

In fact, like the rest of the Bellas around them, the former co-captains were fully enjoying the company of each other and the other Bellas. Gone were the looming stressors of the world that they had left back in New York, with Beca having recently quit her job at BFD Records as a music producer and the uncertainty of Chloe’s future as a vet. They were focused on one thing and one thing only, spending time together and having fun while doing so.

 

With every country that they visited in Europe, starting in Spain, to Italy, Greece, and France the two of them grew closer day by day. It was hard to find one Bella without the other somewhere nearby clung to their side. They had paired themselves together in the Spanish casino to find DJ Khaled, they were practically next to each other singing and dancing their hearts out during every performance during the USO tour, and when they weren’t performing they were touristing together or lying in bed, spooning together.

 

By the time they had gotten to the South of France, the Bellas could have sworn that they had already had sex and become official girlfriends. Chloe and Beca had always gotten rooms next to one another in every hotel that they stayed at, but they had always slept together in one of their rooms because they were used to sharing a bed together in Brooklyn and wanted to keep each other warm through the night. The Bellas took this a sign of a finally budding relationship between the two of them.

 

After they had gotten into the fancy hotel where they were staying which Flo perfectly described as “a group date on the Bachelor,” both Chloe and Beca disappeared from one another, which didn’t fit the norms of how they were before on the tour. Chloe had gotten the call that she had gotten into vet school, but she was unable to find Beca as she was being courted into her future career as a solo artist and opening for DJ Khaled at for the televised performance for the troops instead of all the Bellas. Chloe wanted to tell Beca of the news first knowing how excited her crush would be and just that she wanted to have more emotional moments together, but she got dragged out by the rest of the girls to do touristy things while they were in the heart of France.

 

Little did they know that by the time that the two saw each other again, they would have brushed with death and the devil. The Bellas sans Fat Amy and Beca were abducted by Fergus. Beca tried seeking out Chloe to tell her first the news about the Bellas not “winning” the competition that they had fought teeth and nail to secure ever since they had found out that there was a completion at stake. But when she couldn’t find her favorite redhead, she went to her other roommate back in Brooklyn to tell her about her “secret.” Little did she know that she was about to deal with the hostage crisis of the rest of the Bellas and having to rescue them from inevitable death.

 

After Fat Amy and Beca had paddled their way to the yacht and Beca had snuck her way onto the main deck, she tapped the shoulder of her crush and favorite redhead when Chloe turned around and exclaimed “Beca!”

 

“SHHHHH!” Beca tried shutting up the girl who had hair like wildfire by smothering the sound of her voice with her hands, who was certainly surprised to see her as she evaded capture by Fergus, cause she was with Theo and DJ Khaled.

 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Chloe, muffled out before getting the message and whispered into the brunette’s ear. "I missed you.”

 

“Yeah, I missed you too, I have some news, but we’ll talk after this crisis is over and taken care of.” Beca cupped her hand on Chloe’s cheek and tenderly pecked her on the other cheek, before standing up to address the Bellas and Fat Amy’s father and proceeded to string up the rest of the Bellas to distract them with Britney Spears’ “Toxic” while Amy was doing... Amy things down under.

 

After the Bellas had escaped sheer danger, they were given blankets and escorted to a shack on the docks to get warm from jumping off the boat into the overnight freezing waters off the coast of France.

 

As soon as they came ashore and were reunited in the shack, Beca jumped into the arms of the taller girl. As they squeezed each other, Beca started to cry with tears streaming down her face, which Chloe found very unusual as Beca was the most likely to be composed and not let her feelings out in public. So, Chloe pulled Beca closer to her and tightly embraced the clearly shook younger woman.

 

“I was so scared that I was gonna lose you. I don’t know what I would do with myself if I didn’t have you by my side.” Beca fighting through her tears to state her feelings while still clinging to Chloe as if she was the only thing keeping her from crumbling to the ground.

 

"I’m sure you would get by.” 

 

“But Chlo, no, for the past 7 years you have meant so much to me, you’ve helped me find my voice and…”

 

“Becs, you’re the strongest and most fearless leader that-“

 

Beca broke the hug and cupped the older girl’s cheek and brought her lips towards the other woman’s lips as 7 years of tension, uncertainty, and pining for one another was washed away as they locked lips and passionately kissed.

 

“YES!"

 

The brief, but blissful kiss ended as the two best friends turned lovers wheeled around and saw the Fat Amy squealing with joy and the rest of the Bellas beaming from ear to ear.

 

As this happened, the rain cloud and the sunshine that personified the two started to shine through, with Beca flustered at the response that was elicited from the Bellas. But Chloe cocked her head slightly and smiled at the rest of her family with those adoring baby blue eyes.

 

“So are we official?” the older Bella inquired to Beca and all she could do was slightly nod her head, before returning it in the crook of the redhead’s neck.

 

The tender moment in time was met with coos and soft sounds that came out from the Bellas who were showing their love and support for the two as they moved from hugging to sitting down with the rest of the Bellas enveloped in their blankets trying to keep warm.

 

But then, Fat Amy boisterously yelped a “IT’S ABOUT DAMN TIME. YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN SHARING A BED IN OUR APARTMENT FOR 3 YEARS NOW.”

 

This comment just made Beca’s cheeks flush crimson red. She had no defense for Amy’s comments. After they had graduated from Barden, the three of them got an apartment in Brooklyn together to keep the costs down, with New York being exceedingly expensive for any of their incomes. So, the two of them shared a bed together and had done so for 3 years. But instead of fighting Amy’s words, she made herself comfortable with Chloe continuing to hug her from behind, hoping that it would pass over like a fleeting shadow.

 

And with a peep, Aubrey’s voice overcame the awkward silence that followed Amy’s comments. “You guys are cute. I’m so happy that you guys are together finally.”

 

And with the approval of the former captain of the Bellas, who she had began a budding friendly relationship since their rocky beginning with the Bellas 7 years ago, Beca knew that as long as she was snuggled in Chloe’s arms or had her by her side, she would be safe.

 

With the formalities out of the way, Beca revealed to the rest of the Bellas that DJ Khaled wanted her to open for him instead of the Bellas. But as a family does, they supported her to do it and to take it as moving forward in life. The Bellas would be there to support Beca in any way, shape, or form, and she felt the love from her best friends in the world. Chloe even showed her support by bending down and smooching Beca on the lips.

 

The two lovebirds nuzzled themselves together as the rest of their family discussed their future plans, with Aubrey becoming a doula (a birthing coach), Flo securing capital to franchise her juice truck, Emily going back to school and writing more original songs, Ester going into the Air Force for flight school, Fat Amy finding an 180 million dollar fortune in the Cayman Islands, and Lilly being released from Satan.

 

After some moments of questioning with Lilly, or Ester, by the Bellas, it finally came to the redhead to revealed to everyone that she made it into vet school as soon as she gets back to Brooklyn.

 

Beca responded with: “Remember how before we went to the Bellas reunion at the Brooklyn aquarium, you said that you were special once? You’ve always been special to me and you’ll always have a place in my heart, my love."

 

Chloe’s grip on Beca’s torso tightened to show her love as the rest of the Bellas endeared the couple with “Awwwwws.”

 

Beca, the Bella who was normally the furthest away from being sappy, chimed in to say: “I love you and thank you, you awesome nerds. You guys are truly my family and I couldn’t have done these last 7 years without you guys in my life. I love you guys more than you know.” 

 

After these remarks, Chloe pecked her cheek and called everyone together for a group hug around Beca, even though she knew that Beca semi-hated the love and being all touchy-feely, unless those touches came from a specific somebody.

 

They all knew that this was going to be the last night that they spent together for the foreseeable future as they all moved on to bigger and better things. But they knew that they would all have each other’s backs and would text each other often in the Bellas group text that they had established 7 years ago. 

 

“Hon, we gotta get ready for your big performance tonight.” Chloe said to her new girlfriend.

 

“Yeah, you’re right babe.” They clutched each other’s hands for what they anticipated would be the first in many moments in the years to come.

 

With that, the ladies went back to the hotel to get all dolled (or tarted up) for Beca’s big performance, with a newfound vigor for Beca’s debut as a solo act under DJ Khaled’s label, especially with the relationship that they had been foreshadowing for years having finally come to fruition.

 

That night at the citadel, Beca performed a rendition of “Freedom ’90” by George Michael and surprised all the rest of the Bellas by bringing them up on stage to perform one last song as Bellas together. Beca chose the song as her coming out song, but had another really special surprise planned for after the performance was over.

 

After all was said and done, Chloe was the first to squeeze the little brunette, followed by the rest of the Bellas. They held each other so tightly and close for what seemed like years. But as they said, the show must go on as DJ Khaled performed his set.

 

“You did absolutely wonderful, my beautiful.” Chloe whispered into the younger girl’s ear, as they walked off the stage holding hands. “But did you really have to drag us all up?”

 

“Why not, I wanted to relish the last moments that we’re probably going to spend singing together."

 

“You doofus, you.” Chloe stated as she pulled her closer into a tight hug.

 

“But I know that this isn’t going to be last time that we’re all going to be together. Especially me and you.”

 

“Well, duh, love, why wouldn’t we now that we know our feelings for one another are truly romantic and full of love?” Chloe stated before Beca broke the hug and...

 

“Chloe, I know that we’ve only been official for a matter of hours. But over the past 7 years, I’ve been made whole with you as a part of my life. From the fateful day of singing in the shower together and beyond, you’ve helped me to laugh, live, and love. You’ve softened my tempered heart and opened my world up to new things and new people, especially the Bellas. I don’t think that could spend my life without your shining light. You’ve always been there for me. I’ll always be the rain cloud to your sunshine. And I want to spend the rest of my life snuggled up with you knowing that everything will be alright. But as we end life with the Bellas and start new beginnings, I thought that it would be a perfect time to start a brand new beginning with the love of my life while our family surrounds us tonight.”

 

“Beca, what are you doing?” Chloe had an inkling of what was to come, but wanted to confirm to see if her suspicions were true.

 

Beca knelt down on her left knee and pulled out a small red velvet box from her boots. And when she opened it up it revealed a perfect gem that glimmered with the reflection of Chloe’s beauty and perfection. “Chloe Beale, will you marry me?"

 

Chloe was certainly appalled by the fact that Beca had popped the question of marriage especially considering that they had just started dating after the ordeal of being kidnapped, but as tears started streaming down her face, she already knew that there was no one else that she would rather spend the rest of her life with. There were no words to be said and she slightly nodded her head as her new fiancé slid the ring onto her ring finger.

 

They embraced and shared a soft, but sweet kiss as they both became sobbing and blubbery messes.

 

By now, all of the Bellas had gather around the two with the waterworks starting to flow down their faces. All of them where shocked to say the least. They knew how perfect Beca and Chloe were together and honestly were shocked that they hadn’t gotten married at that point. But to go from them not knowing what their status was together to getting engaged to be married all in the span of less than a day... Well, that certainly surprised the rest of the Bellas, much less Chloe herself.

 

But just as Beca had put it, it really was a brand new beginning for the two of them. They were flipping the page in the script and were beginning a new chapter in their story together. In fact, the two were more in love than they’ve ever been. They had always had a sense of infatuation for one another, but this was something different. It was a love for the future, for spending time together, and for building something new together.

 

In the first words that two shared after the proposal, Chloe breathed into the ear of the shorter girl. “You know what’s the best kind of friendship?”

 

“Love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading my work!!! I've been working on it for quite a long time and wanted to write in all of the Bechloe that we didn't get in Pitch Perfect 3. I set out with the goal to get it out by the New Year, but quickly changed it to my birthday (Jan. 9th), so it's a little late, but this is my birthday gift to all of you out there! Love you all!!! <3


End file.
